Orphan Day: Draco's Tale
by Scarlynn Snape
Summary: This is a prequel to my one-shot A Day with Harry and Draco. This one is Draco's story and how he came to live with Severus. OOCSeverus. AU.


**This story is one of the prequels to A Day with Harry and Draco. This is about how Draco came to live with his godfather, Severus. Severus is very OOC in this. **

**Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

"Uncle Sev! Uncle Sev!" A voice shouted as a small boy fell through the fireplace followed closely by his mother and father. Severus put the book down he was reading and opened his arms. The small boy ran over to the open arms and hugged the usually stoic man.

"Hello, Draco. Are you ready to stay with me this weekend?" Severus asked as he lightly placed a kiss on top of the blonde head.

Draco nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I brought games and my favorite books."

Severus gave the boy a light pat on the back. "Good. Why don't you go put them in your room while I speak with your parents."

"Okay." Draco grabbed his bags and ran off to the room that he usually stayed in while Severus turned his attention to Lucius and Narcissa.

"Are you excited for your trip, Narcissa?" Severus asked as he rose to embrace the woman.

Narcissa laughed as he returned his hug. "_Lucius _and I have both been looking forward to this trip. It feels like we haven't taken a vacation in ages. Thank you for agreeing to take Draco, Severus. We were going to bring him with, but it wouldn't have been very romantic with a five year old."

Severus waved her off. "You know I will take any opportunity to spend time with my godson. Besides, you and Lucius will have great time. Enjoy your trip. It will be done and over with before you know it."

Lucius shook Severus's hand. "You better believe I'm going to enjoy every second of it. We haven't been to the house in France in ages."

"Lucius, I'm sure your little French vacation home is perfectly fine. I bet there's an army of house elves that have been keeping it nice. Now, you need to say goodbye to your son and get going. I promise that he will be alive and well when you get back. Draco!" Severus called and the little boy ran from his temporary bedroom into the living room. "Say goodbye to your parents so that they may go."

Draco ran over to his mother first. She squatted down and pulled her boy into a tight embrace. She gave him several kisses, and then hugged him once again. "I love you, Draco. Mummy will miss you while she is away. Severus will take good care of you. Oh, momma loves you so much." Narcissa refused to let go of him until Lucius placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Narcissa, Draco will be fine. He'll be here when we return," the aristocrat tried to assure his wife.

"Yeah, Mommy, I'll have fun will Uncle Sev. You go play with Daddy. Love you," Draco gave his mother one last hug and moved over to his father.

Lucius scooped the boy up into his arms. "Have fun this weekend, Dragon. Make sure to give your godfather some trouble. Love you, bud." He placed a single kiss on top of his son's head and set him back on the ground.

Draco hugged his father's leg. "Love you, Daddy. See you Monday."

The two Malfoys walked over to the fireplace. Lucius grabbed a handful of floo powder, and he turned to face Severus once more, "Thank you again, Severus."

"If you are just going to keep thanking me, than I shall send Draco with you. Now, go. Go and enjoy yourselves."

The two Malfoy's gave Severus and Draco a final wave good-bye before stepping into the floo and disappearing into the green flames.

Severus turned to look at his godson and smiled. "I heard that you got a potions kit the other day. Why don't you go and get it. I'll help you make a couple."

Severus had a great time with Draco that weekend. The two made potions, read, played games, and Severus even took Draco around the dungeons to explore. Come Sunday night, Draco was anxious to see his parents the following night. Severus was glad to have spent the time with Draco, but he knew that the boy wished to return home. So, when a knock was heard on Severus's door Monday morning, Severus dreaded opening it.

And that feeling of dread only grew when he opened the door, and he saw Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall at the door. It felt like something was killing him inside when he saw the grim look on Dumbledore's face that was quickly hidden when he saw Draco at the table eating his scrambled eggs.

Dumbledore walked over to the table and took a seat next to Draco while Minerva went to stand next to Severus and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Draco looked up at the old man that sat down next to him and gave him a smile. "Hello, sir. How are you this morning?"

Dumbledore gave the boy a sad smile. "I'm well, Draco. Have you had a good weekend with Severus?"

Draco nodded happily, his eggs forgotten. "Yes! I had lots and lots of fun with Uncle Sev! We did lots of fun things! I can't wait to tell Mommy and Daddy."

"Well, Draco, I was wondering if you would like to spend some time with my friend Minerva exploring another part of the castle. I need to speak with Severus, and Minerva thought that you would enjoy that."

Draco's eyes widened. "I would like that a lot." He turned to look at Severus. "Is it okay, Uncle Sev? Can I go?"

Severus slowly nodded. "Take a couple more bites of your eggs, then go and wash up, brush your teeth, and get dressed. Then you may go." Severus shook his head in amusement as he watched Draco shoved a few forkfuls into his mouth and wash it down with milk, and then the boy was off. The three adults stood in complete silence until Draco returned a few minutes later dressed and ready to go.

Minerva held out her hand for Draco to take after he gave Severus a hug goodbye. "I'll have him back around one, Severus. Let me know if that changes."

Severus nodded. "Behave, Draco, and have fun. I'll see you in a little bit. Thank you, Minerva."

Minerva just nodded as she led the boy from Severus's quarters. Severus then turned his attention to Dumbledore. "What happened?"

"Lucius and Narcissa's vacation home was attacked late last night."

Severus sank into the chair opposite of Albus's. "What happened? Are they alright?"

"It was some of Voldemort's old and unstable followers. They believed that the Malfoys had betrayed Voldemort by renouncing their ways. They raided the home late last night after both Narcissa and Lucius had gone to bed. Their bodies were found early this morning. I'm so sorry, Severus."

Severus felt his body go numb. Both Lucius and Narcissa were dead. No, that wasn't right. They couldn't be dead; they were coming to pick Draco up that night. How could they be dead? Severus shook his head. "I don't believe that they are dead. They can't be. That property was heavily warded. There's no way that they're dead."

"Severus, their bodies were discovered by Order members, and I, myself, went to investigate. I am so sorry. Would you like to tell Draco or would you like me to?" Dumbledore asked, but Severus didn't hear him. He rose from his chair and began angrily pacing the room. He still couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Malfoys were dead. His two closest friends were dead. A man whom he loved like a brother, a man who had protected Severus was dead. A woman who had been filled with so much love and kindness was dead. They were both dead, and they had left a son behind. A son who was only five years old. A son who would have to be told of his parents' death today before he asked when they were coming to pick him up. Severus sank to his knees and buried his face in hands as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He hadn't cried in almost five years, not since Lily had died. However, now…now all he felt like doing was crying.

"How can they be dead? How does this happen?" Severus whispered as tears ran down his face. "Why did this have to happen?"

Dumbledore walked over and knelt down beside the weeping man. He had only seen Severus like this once before when Lily had died, and he had had no idea how to comfort the man then, and he had no idea how to comfort him now. He started by placing a comforting hand on Severus's shoulder. "I am truly sorry for this loss, Severus. I know you must feel a great amount of pain, but surely Lucius and Narcissa wouldn't want you to feel like this."

"I don't know what to feel, Albus." Severus attempted to wipe the tears away, but he just couldn't get them to stop. "I feel this pain in my chest, but it gets worse when I think of Draco. He only had them for a short time. Hell, they only got to love him for such a short time. What's going to happen to him, Albus? I don't give a damn what happens to me. I deserve this pain, but that sweet, innocent little boy shouldn't know what this pain feels like right now. Tell me, Albus, how am I supposed to tell him that his parents are never coming back."

Dumbledore had no idea what to say to that. He tried his best to think of something. "Well, Draco will stay with you. Lucius was quite clear on that. As far as telling the boy, I can tell him if you wish."

Severus shook his head and was finally able to stop his tears. "No. I'm his godfather. I'll tell Draco, but it's going to be so hard Albus. It's going to be the most difficult thing I'll ever have to do."

Albus pulled the man into an embrace. "Yes, it will be, but you're strong. Be strong for Draco and just remember that you have several people here that will help you. Don't ever be afraid to ask for help."

Severus merely nodded and stood. Without looking at Albus, Severus merely said, "Could you take care of the proper papers? I want custody of Draco secured as soon as possible."

Albus nodded, but Severus wasn't looking at him. "Of course, Severus. I will get on that straight away. Is there anything else I can help with?"

Severus shook his head. "No. Could you please get on with the guardianship transfer? I have a funeral to plan, I have to figure out what to do with Malfoy Manor, I suppose I should contact Narcissa's sister and tell her what happened, and I have to deal with Draco. Could you please leave?"

Albus sighed but made his way to the door, but he stopped before opening it. "Don't overwork yourself, Severus. You need time to grieve as well. Let someone know if you need some help."

Severus's only response was, "I need Lucius's will as well."

Albus sighed and left Severus alone to try and figure out what to tell Draco when he returned.

When Draco returned hours later, Severus had not moved from his spot on the couch. Draco ran over to the man and jumped up on the couch next to him, and he hugged Severus. Severus numbly returned the hug. "Did you have fun, Dragon?" He asked as he ran a hand through Draco's blonde hair.

Draco pulled back and nodded happily. "Ms. Minnie showed me all over the castle, Uncle Sev! She said she would take me exploring again sometime if you 'llowed it. Can I go again?"

Severus looked up at Minerva, and she gave him a sad look. Severus merely nodded and turned his attention back to Draco. "Draco, I want you to go wash up and then go get your dragon and come out here. Can you do that?"

Draco nodded and leapt off the couch. "I can do that, Uncle Sev." He almost ran to the bathroom, but stopped and turned back to look at Minerva. "Thanks for taking me exploring, Ms. Minnie."

Minerva gave him a small smile. "You're very welcome, Draco."

Draco returned the smile and hopped off to the bathroom. Minerva turned her attention to Severus who was sitting there wiping a tear away. She sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't look at her. "Thank you for taking him today. I needed some time."

"Did that time help?"

Severus shook his head and buried his head in his hands. "Nothing will make this easy, Minerva. I don't know how to tell him."

"Gently. You're a smart man, Severus. You'll figure it out."

"I wish that everyone would stop telling me to figure it out. I'm sick of that. I don't want to deal with this at all, but he needs to know. I just…I don't know."

"Severus, nothing about this situation is easy or anything of the sort, but we all know that you are the appropriate person to deal with it. It would be a crime to have anyone, but you tell Draco."

Severus nodded. "I know, Minerva, but I'm just having a hard time with this. I appreciate everything that you've done today. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Minerva stood. "I'll bring you both some tea and whatnot tomorrow. Call me if you need anything, Severus. Actually, call me before you call Albus. That old man will only try and comfort you with lemon drops."

That caused Severus to chuckle. "Surprisingly, he didn't ask if I wanted one earlier."

Minerva just nodded and walked out the door. It was only moments later that Draco ran out with his dragon and, surprisingly, his favorite blanket. He handed Severus his dragon to hold while he crawled up on the couch. Severus helped him snuggle up in his blanket, and then Draco curled up against his side as he was handed his dragon.

Severus took a deep breath and started one of the hardest conversations of his life. "Draco, do you know who got you that Dragon?" Draco shook his head. "I did. I brought it to you on the day that you were born. Your father had told me what they were considering naming you, and when I saw that I knew that it would be perfect for you. I was the first one there after you were born. Your father called me right away and told me that my godson had arrived. I had never felt so happy, Draco. I've loved you since the very first time I held you, and I'm glad that I'm your godfather."

Draco looked up at him. "I don't understand, Uncle Sev. Did I do somfin wrong? Am I in trouble?"

Severus pulled the boy closer to his side and shook his head. "No, Draco, you've done absolutely nothing wrong. I just need to tell you something, and I'm unsure of how to tell you."

"Just say it, Uncle Sev. Daddy says that if I have something to tell him, I need to tell him so that he can help me. This is kind of like the same thing."

"In a way, but this is a little bit different than that, Draco." Severus told him. He knew that he needed to just say it, but he was unable to find the words that he wanted to use.

Draco broke the silence. "When are Mommy and Daddy coming back?"

Severus placed a kiss on top of Draco's head. "Draco, your mommy and daddy aren't coming back."

Draco looked up at the man startled. "What do you mean? Of course they're coming back!"

"No, Dragon, they aren't," Severus tried to tell him. "They're gone."

"Where did they go? Why aren't they coming back?" Draco asked with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Draco, do you remember when your mommy's kitty…left?"

Draco nodded. "Mommy says that she was sick and had to leave us. She is in the sky now playing with other kittens."

"Draco, your parents are in the sky now as well. There was an accident, and they…they aren't with us anymore. They aren't coming back."

Tears started to run down Draco's face, and he clutched his stuff dragon tight to his chest. "Why did they leave? Did they no want me anymore? Did they not love me?"

"No. No, Draco, don't think that," Severus said as he pulled the boy into a hug. "They loved you very much, and they would give anything to be here with you. I don't know why they had to leave us, but they did."

Draco buried his face into Severus's side and wept. Severus could do nothing but rub circles on Draco's back and gently rock him back and forth. The potions master could feel his own tears running down his face as he heard Draco repeatedly sob, "Mommy. Daddy."

Severus had no idea how long this went on for, but after a while, Draco fell asleep out of shear mental exhaustion. He knew that the boy should probably go and lie in a bed, but he just held on to Draco while he slept. Now that Draco knew, what would happen now? How would Severus be able to replace Narcissa and Lucius? He knew that he never would, but he honestly didn't know how he was going to raise this young boy that was asleep in his arms.

Narcissa and Lucius's bodies were brought over from France the following day, and the funeral was to be held on that Saturday. Draco had had a rough week. He had nightmares every single night and always ended up sleeping in Severus's bed. The blonde boy understood that his parents weren't coming back and that he was going to be living with Severus from now on. Severus wasn't fairing much better than Draco. It was a good thing that it was the summer holidays because if he had students right now, there would be no points left at Hogwarts. Severus knew deep down that Lucius and Narcissa would want him to get over it and move on, but he just needed time.

Saturday morning found Severus buttoning his best black dress shirt and putting on his best black dress robes before making his way into Draco's room to help him dress. He helped Draco into an almost identical black outfit, but the Malfoy family crest was embroidered on Draco's. As Severus was helping Draco tie his dress shoes, Draco quietly asked, "Are Mommy and Daddy going to be there today?"

Severus looked up at the boy and nodded before he turned his attention back to the small boy's shoe. "Yes, your parents will be there today. You will be able to say goodbye to them."

"Will they be able to hear me talking to them?"

Severus paused to consider his answer. "I think that they will hear you, Draco. They are always listening."

It was quite for a moment, but then Severus heard a quiet sob and looked up to see Draco crying. "I miss them a lot."

He finished tying the boy's shoe and sat up on the bed with him, wrapping an arm around the small frame and pulling him close. "I know you do, Dragon. I miss them as well. You know what?"

"What, Uncle Sev?" Draco sniffled.

Severus gave him a sad smile. "They wouldn't want us to be sad anymore. They would want you to be as happy as possible. How about this, Draco? After today, we need to try and be as happy as possible. You can still be sad about losing your parents, and you can still miss them, but we need try and be happy because that is what they would want. Agreed?"

Draco nodded as he wrapped his little arms around his godfather. "I promise, Uncle Sev. I love you."

"And I you, Dragon," Severus gave Draco a pat on his side. "It's time to go now. We're meeting Albus and Minerva."

Draco's face lit up. "Ms. Minnie's comin'?"

"Naturally you would want the cat lady to come with," Severus muttered as he stood up. He held out his hand for Draco to grab on to. "Let's go."

The funeral was actually quite nice. It was very lavish and expensive with a lot of mourners; it was exactly how Lucius and Narcissa would have wanted it. Draco only cried once throughout the whole thing, and Severus managed not to shed a single tear. Afterwards, everyone came over to offer their condolences to both Draco and Severus. Finally, after what felt like hours, it was just Albus, Minerva, Severus, and Draco left standing by the open caskets of Narcissa and Lucius; Albus would magically close them before they left. Severus bent down to Draco's level and asked, "Do you want to say goodbye to them now?"

Draco nodded and pulled two pieces of parchment from inside his robes. He walked over to Lucius first. "Hi, Daddy. I really, really miss you. I like living with Uncle Sev now. I taught him how to properly read bedtime stories like you used to. He also snuggles with me like you used to. I really miss you though, Daddy. I talk to you every night, and I hope that you can hear me. I drew you a picture that you can keep forever so you won't ever forget me." Draco placed the picture he had drawn of Lucius and himself reading a book together on Lucius's chest face up. "I love you, Daddy."

Draco then walked over to his mother and the first thing he did was place another picture on her chest. It was a picture of Draco, Narcissa, and Narcissa's old kitten. "Hi, Mommy. I hope you like my picture. I didn't put Daddy in it because you get to be with him all the time now, but you aren't with me anymore. I know you're with Gatito now, but I drew us playing with her because that was one of my favorite things to do with you. I already told Daddy how much I like living with Uncle Sev, but I wanted to tell you, too. He's let me sleep his bed after I've had bad dreams, Mommy, and he eats every meal with me. We have a hot cocoa before bed every night, and he plays with my toys with me like you used to. He tucks me in every night before bed. He doesn't sing to me like you used to. I miss you, Mommy. I miss you and Daddy a lot. Uncle Sev says that we shouldn't feel sad anymore, but I really, really miss you. I hope you and Daddy think about me all the time because I think about you. I love you."

Draco turned around and embraced Severus. Severus hugged the boy back and then sent him over to stand by a quietly crying Minerva, so he, himself, could say goodbye to his old friends. Not knowing how or where to start, he walked over to Lucius first and stood by his casket. He moved Draco's picture so it was resting right over Lucius's heart. Without saying a word, he moved over to Narcissa's body and did the same thing. He then moved to stand in between the two. "I'm really trying. I will do my very best to raise him the way that you would want." He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his black hair. "I wish you two had never left. I would trade places with you this instant just so you could be with your son. I'm so sorry. I miss you both. Rest in peace, my friends." Severus bowed his head for a moment before walking back over to his godson and colleagues.

He bent down and picked Draco up and the two watched Dumbledore magically seal the two caskets forever. Severus then looked at Draco and asked, "Are you ready to go home now?"

Draco nodded and laid his head on Severus's shoulder. "Let's go home, Uncle Sev."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Draco's tale. I hope to have Harry's up soon, but that will be its own story. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
